Bringing Them Together
by QueenoftheBlackOrder
Summary: The Axis and the Allies were caught in a storm together and are trying to get along despite past conflicts. But you know, America watched that horror movie, Russia's there, and soon the tea might run out. Mainly RusAme. Possible FrUK and GerIta.
1. Puzzles

**A.N. This came to me after I saw the most freaky trailer ever, I was in tears guys, tears.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers**

America bit his fingernails anxiously, it's not like he was scared or anything! He was the hero! He needed to stay strong!

But then the horror movie began to play, and it started out so happy, like everything would be fine. Then it took a sharp turn and a ghost took control of people's minds and made them...

Too many people have died.

He flicked the screen off.

Heroes don't watch this, they save lives.

"Boo, da?" a suspiciously familiar Russian accented voice said behind him.

America jumped up and screamed, turning around to face Russia, "What do you want, you commie,"

"I just wanted to check on little America," Russia said with that freaky childish smile.

Oh, right, he was at an Allies meeting.

"Seriously, the attention span, aru!" China proclaimed.

"He's just not focusing on the right things," France said seductively.

"Lay low, you stupid frog," England glared at him.

Then, the lights flickered. Just like they did in America's movie before going completely black.

America screamed at the top of his lungs and leaped in the air. He somehow made it into somebody's arms.

When the lights turned back on, America saw who he had strangled.

He was bridal style in Russia's arms.

"Little America's scared," Russia teased, while squeezing him very tightly in his arms.

"Iggy," America whined, tears in his eyes, "Russia's teasing me,"

"I'm sorry," England obviously found America's antics amusing but kept it to himself, "But weren't you the one to jump in his arms?"

America pouted.

"What, aru?" China knew the symptoms when somebody was about to cry.

"Iggy, that in my country of the US of A is what we call a burn, now put me down, commie,"

Russia pretty much dropped America, causing him to fall on his rear and pout.

"Hon hon hon hon hon," France laughed.

"It's raining, aru," China added.

"Well, we can't exactly leave now, who's up for that tea?" England looked around.

China followed him into the kitchen.

The door slammed open and three nations tumbled in before slamming it.

"Ve~ Germany, it's Russia, America and Big Brother France!" Italy shouted with joy.

Germany straightened his cap, looking for the rest of the Allies.

"Gomen-nasai, sorry for the intrusion," Japan did a small bow.

"Well, it's not like we can go anywhere," America attempted to seem like his old self, "Let's play a game!"

"What sort of game?" Italy looked at him with interest before Germany had to pull him back.

"I have a game!" Russia said with a little too much glee, "We could always play Russian Roulette,"

"No," deadpanned the others.

"But people who lose don't tend to be very useful, da?" Russia continued, "So I have a new game, you play it with a knife,"

"Ah, no," China and England both said as they re-entered the room.

All the doors in the house then slammed.

"Is it a murderer," Russia looked at America with that gleam in his eye.

"I'm not afraid of straight murderers," America corrected him, "Because if one wanted to lure me out, all they'd have to do is mess with my WiFi, not slam the doors, dumbo,"

"Let's put a puzzle together," suggested Japan meekly.

A little while later...

"I'll get all the red pieces, da?" Russia looked at everyone.

"Where would this fit?" England and China asked, actually having a strategy.

The Axis Powers were also working together.

"This piece looks like pasta," Italy proclaimed, "Germany...I want pasta,"

"Not now, Italia," Germany set untrusting glares around the room.

Japan sighed as yet another piece didn't fit in the right place.

France was sitting on a chair drinking wine, "Mon dieu, too much stress,"

England shook his head in dismay.

"Aw..." America complained, "The piece doesn't fit!"

SMASH

**BANG**

_**CRASH**_

_SOME RANDOM CAT MEOW_

"Oh, it does fit," America looked proud.

"This isn't working, aru!" China looked stressed.

"What's not working?" Germany narrowed his eyes.

"England and I are trying to get everyone to get along," China complained.

"Yeah," England agreed, "See us? No conflict, no Opium War problem,"

They both kicked each other under the table.

"Okay, then," America looked away.

"Da," Russia did the same.

Japan snapped a photo.

**A.N. What do you guys think?**


	2. Tickles

**A.N. Since I feel reinvigorated, I'm going to update this story before the others. I know, I know, bad, but I can't help it.**

"That activity was a fail, aru," China sighed as he leaned back.

"Mon dieu," France rubbed his forehead, "Yes, it was,"

"How can they fight like this?" England looked forward.

Completely ignoring everyone else's looks between him and France.

"You stupid communist!" America shrieked.

"I've heard that one before, da," Russia tilted his head, "I don't like it, I'm now a capitalist,"

"Once a commie, always a commie!"

Russia hefted his pipe, "I don't like that name,"

They got into a small scuffle, ending up with America being lifted off the ground and slammed against the wall. Metal pipe at his neck.

America glared at him before turning his head, "IGGY! Russia's hurting me! OWIE!"

England slowly got up, then he tapped Russia's shoulder, "Russia, can you put him down?"

"Nyet," Russia glared at America.

"RUSSIA, PUT AMERICA DOWN!" a very tired German accented voice called.

Italy looked around the room, before skipping away, "I know what will help, PASTA!"

China raised some eyebrows in thought, before he stood up and walked over to Russia, "I know what might work,"

"What is that?" Russia turned his head to face the smaller man, "Why should I let little America here down?"

China just rolled up the long ends of his sleeve to reveal his hands before standing on his tippie toes.

And began to tickle Russia under his chin in the scarf region.

Russia did drop America, who landed on the ground with a small thud.

"OWIE!" he complained.

"You will die now, da?" Russia pointed his magic metal pipe of pain at China.

"Ain't happening, commie," America's mood faltered.

"Drop it, Amerika," France stood up.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," England spoke up.

"I haven't actually said much," France complained, astonished.

England glanced at him, "I thought it was obvious that you were an idiot,"

"Want a piece of this?!" America yelled at Russia, pulling out a gun.

China gestured for England to come over.

England then tried to tickle America, who howled with laughter.

"Don't," he gasped, "If you tickle me again, for all of you," America glanced around the room, "It will either lead to kissing or an extreme act of violence,"

"Who'd you kiss?" France quirked his eyebrow at America.

"Um," America turned bright red.

"You look like one of fratello's tomatoes," Italy commented from the kitchen.

"Nobody!" America looked around the room, pretending like nothing had happened. Also avoiding all eye contact with Russia.

"Okay..." England and France met eyes. They were going on papa and mama, I mean papa and papa mode.

"Does anyone know I'm here?" a small voice said.

"What was that?" America looked around, "Was it a bug?"

England raised his eyebrows, "What was what?"

"I didn't hear anything," France commented.

"Da," Russia said.

"Of course," Canada sighed, "I bet nobody knows I'm here,"

"Seriously dudes, I think there's a bug in here?" America looked around.

"Are you scared of bugs, Amerika?" France raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I've been here the entire time," Canada said absentmindedly.

Japan looked up from where he was cleaning his katana, "Must've been the wind?"

"No! Dude, it was the murderer!"

England groaned, "Are you still going on about that horror movie you watched? Seriously? The Americans these days..."

America pouted, "Whatever," he turned around to where Russia was holding a spider in his face.

"IGGY SAVE ME!"

"What a hero," England replied absentmindedly.

"America-san," Japan stood, and his katana sliced the spider away, "It was just a spider.

"Pasta! Pasta! Pasta!" they heard in the background.

Germany sighed and left to wrangle in Italy.

"ITALIA!"

France frowned, "Mon dieu, what's he on about?"

"He's German, da?" Russia looked at the rest of his allies, very, very closely.

America snorted.

Everyone looked at him and sighed angrily.

"What was that?" Russia took a step forwards.

America involuntarily took a step backwards and fell down on his rear.

"Did you just fall on nothing, aru?" China looked at him.

"No," America's mind raced, "I was checking gravity!"

England and France sighed. Also Canada, but nobody noticed him yet.

"Backwards," Russia continued his advance.

"I'm freaking talented!" America faced him.

"What should we do now?" England sighed.

"We should play..."

**A.N. That's a wrap, you wonderful readers!**


End file.
